I'll Make It Up
by scarrlettspeedsterr
Summary: Malec prompt: magnus and alec getting into a fight and all their friends giving them advice on how to make it up to the other" Someone sent this to me on tumblr! :)
Someone gave me this nice prompt on tumblr! " **Malec prompt: magnus and alec getting into a fight and all their friends giving them advice on how to make it up to the other"**

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Alec raised his voice and slamming his hands on the table while getting up from his seat. Cups and silverware shook slightly.

"Alec…" Magnus hissed and motion for him to sit back down. "You are disrupting everyone's nice evening with your yelling. We're in public…sit down." He glared up and placed his hand on Alec's arm. Alec pulled away from his grip.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle all decided to go on triple dates. Izzy suggested it after Magnus confessed to her that him and Alec were having some…relationship issues. She suggested we all go out on triple dates to ease our minds. Maybe it would help resolve some issues between Alec and Magnus. Obviously, Magnus was trying to play it through, but Alec on the other hand..

"I don't care if we are in public." Alec hissed back at Magnus. Izzy tossed him a look with her eyes, they were saying to sit his ass down. Clary mumbled something to Simon and Jace shook his head.

"Bro, come on. Sit and talk this out.." Jace mumbled to Alec then turning his head to Clary, Simon and Isabelle. They all agreed, nodding.

Alec decided to sit back down and sighed, taking a sip from his drink. Magnus could feel the heat from his body, his anger swelling up.

"Alec, save it for later. We can talk about it at home. Later." Magnus picked up his fork and poked at his salad, impaling a tomato and eating it. Alec exchanged a glare at his boyfriend, then looked around the table. Jace and Clary were talking about Art when Clary moved the conversation to Izzy about setting a date to go get their hair done. Simon was going on about some new comic book show, Jace nodding and pretending to listen. Eventually everyone was ready to go and Magnus left a tip and payed and they all walked out.

"I'm not going home with you Magnus. I'm going to go with Iz tonight." Alec blurted out when they were all standing outside, Clary was trying to flag down a cab. Izzy gave a confused look to her brother, linking her and Simon's arms together.

"Um..but Simon is staying over tonight Alec.." She said, looking at her boyfriend. He nodded.

"And?" Alec crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, not caring what she said.

"O-Okay.." she mumbled and flagged down a cab for them.

"But, Alexander there's no place to sleep there." Magnus said, looking directly at Alec. Alec looked away from him. Alec heard that hurt in Magnus voice that made him feel bad. Alec didn't care right now though. He officially had it with Magnus' behavior, and Alec knew Magnus was getting tired with his. They were slowly slipping apart and Alec didn't want that, but it was happening. Alec didn't want to tell Magnus the real reason he wanted to go with his sister is because he thought she could give some advice to Alec about what to do about this situation.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay.." Alec turned away from Magnus and hopped in the cab with Iz and Simon. Magnus stood there, hurt. He shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets and walked home. Him and Alec didn't live far, thank god considering Magnus wasn't in the shoes to walk that far today.

Simon, Izzy and Alec arrived back to her place. It wasn't big, only one bedroom and one bath. But somehow Izzy loved it. Alec never knew why she liked it too much, it was too small for him. He plopped down on the couch and looked around for the remote, he spotted it and grabbed it, turning the TV on. Oh, good the news. Alec sat up and was enjoying hearing about a robbing happening down the street when a figure blocked the view of it.

"What do you think you're doing Alec?" Izzy crossed her arms, blocking the TV.

Alec sighed and he heard Simon pouring himself a glass of water. "Watching the news, so could you please move, some people actually care about what's going on down the street of their SISTER'S apartment."

Izzy moved her hands up to rub her temples, sighing heavily. "No you idiot, about Magnus! You guys fight all the time. It's getting tiring you need to resolve this issue you guys have over this ONE mishap." She moved out in front of the TV and sat by Alec, placing a hand on his shoulder, slowly rubbing her hands in circles.

"Izzy, it isn't that simple." Alec sighed, leaning back against the couch and switching off the TV.

"You are attacking him over a stupid reason, which by the way you haven't told anyone why you guys keep fighting. I know you love him so why are you pushing him away. He's the best guy you are ever going to get so stop trying to ruin that. If you keep continuing this you may drive him away. I know you don't want that, now do you?" she looked at him with concerned.

He locked her eyes and looked down, he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

"No I don't. I love him so much. It's just I don't know how I could make it up to him. It's all my fault." Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

"How about an apology and an explanation and you guys actually talk about what is going on with each other." She placed an hand on his back and rubbed it. Simon walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, man just talk it out that's what me and Izzy does. It always help. Don't keep feelings bottled up." Simon said, looking down at him.

"You're right. I'll go over there right now. I should of just went home with him in the first place. Thanks Izzy." He lifted his head up and smiled at her, getting up and walking to the door.

"Excuse me I helped you to!" Simon yelled, tossing a glare at Alec and shaking his head.

"Okay, sorry! Thanks Simon!" Alec yelled on the way out as he shut the door.

As Magnus walked up the stairs to his and Alec's apartment he sniffed and pulled out his phone to call Clary. He unlocked his door and walked in, Chairman standing right in the door way. Magnus swore he would have tripped over him if his collar wasn't reflecting off the street light. He shut the door and locked it, walking to the kitchen.

He went through his contact list and found Clary's number. He pressed the call button and it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Magnus?" She said on the other end, then letting out a small giggle. Magnus heard Jace's voice in the background. He rolled his eyes.

"I need help. Do you think I drove Alec away tonight.." He mumbled on the phone to her.

"No! Magnus. It wasn't just your fault. You and Alec have been fighting over some reason that, by the way you won't tell anyone so you need to work it out yourself."

"I know it's just-"

"Look, if you don't resolve this now you will drive him away. You love Alec, and Alec loves you. Don't fuck it up over some stupid ass reason." She interrupted him. "Just call him, apologize, and talk it out..there is no harm in that. That's how couple work things out, isn't that right Jace?" she asked him. Magnus heard Jace yell 'yeah' into the phone. Clary laughed.

"Thanks Clary..I guess I can try that. I'll let you and him have some fun now." Magnus smirked into the phone, Clary giggled and said bye before hanging up.

Magnus sighed and laid his phone on the kitchen counter. He made his way to the fridge and opened it, taking a bottle of beer out and opening it. He chugged it down and wiped his lips with the back of his hands. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He groaned as he tried slipping his tight leather skinny jeans off. He let out a sigh of relief when they finally came off. He threw a robe over him and tied the waist.

He decided to think about making this up to Alec as he sat on the couch, patting the empty space next to him for Chairman to come up. Chairman pounced onto the spot from the ground and snuggled up to Magnus. Magnus stroked behind his ears, and petting him when a knock on the door came.

Magnus looked at his phone, it was 9:30 pm why would anyone be knocking at this hour? He got up, Chairman jumped off the couch and made his way to lay underneath the coffee table. Magnus walked over to the door, looking out the peephole and saw it was Alec. Magnus bit his bottom lip.

"What do you want Alec..I thought you were over at Izzy's tonight." He asked his boyfriend through the door.

"I-I was…I just need to talk to you. Izzy talked some sense into me. Please let me in." Alec voice was soft against the door, like he was speaking into it, which he basically was. His forehead was leaning on the door, waiting for Magnus to let him in.

Alec heard the door unlocking and he tilted his head back and looked up at Magnus. He was already changed out of his clothes into a robe. His hair was still all gelled up and in soft spikes. His makeup was still in tacked. His gold eyeliner still perfect. His blush still placed so softly on his cheeks. His lips still covered in light blue lipstick. Alec wanted to kiss him but knew he had to apologize and made sure Magnus would want to talk this out.

"Hi.." Alec said, biting the inside of his cheek and gazing up at his boyfriend.

"Hello _Alexander_." He said back.

"I um.." Alec stood there in the door way, speechless, his hands behind his back and him bouncing on his heels softly. He didn't know what to say to the other man.

"Do you want to come in?" Magnus leaned against the door frame, starring at Alec, his eyes hoping for a yes.

Alec nods and Magnus steps to the side to let him in, shutting the door. Magnus made his way to the couch and sat on in, patting the seat next to him for Alec to sit. Alec sat down with his hands on his knees.

"Would you like to discuss this?" Magnus asks with curiosity, leaning back against the sofa, putting one leg over the other.

"Uh, yeah- I mean yes. I'm sorry…" Alec bit his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on his knees.

"Alec….I know, but you're getting worst at this. You're lashing out at me for no reason. It's getting tiresome." Magnus sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I'm sorry Magnus it's just, I don't know I haven't told anyone about what's been going on and I think I know why I haven't wanted us to talk about it with anyone…" Alec mumbled.

"Maybe because it's a stupid reason that we are fighting? You need to start communicating with me on a mature level. You can't just lash out at me when you aren't feeling in the moment." Magnus leans up and drapes his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't anymore. I just deal with it." Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Alec, you don't have to on your own. It's okay. I understand. We don't have to talk about it right now. I'm just glad you're back." Magnus kissed the top of his head.

"I am to." Alec smiles then breathes heavily. "Izzy said I should make it up to you…"

"Oh really?" Magnus asked, intrigued by what he said.

"Yeah..And I think I know how to." Alec moves his head to face up at his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah and how would you do that?" Magnus smirks, looking down at Alec.

Alec smiles and lifts his head to connect his lips with the other man's lips. Magnus smiles at the contact of their lips. Alec deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist and pinning him back against the sofa. Magnus pulls away, leaving Alec starring at him in confusion.

"You aren't just doing this because you want to get on my good side now are you?" Magnus purrs into his ear.

"Of course not, we just haven't had much time like this in a while, and-" Alec kisses his nose, down to his jaw, and to his neck. Magnus let out a small moan, smirking. "I want to just be with you, I miss how close we used to be, I won't push you away anymore." He trails his kisses back up to his lips and presses them against Magnus's lips.

Alec climbs onto his lap, keeping him pinned against the back of the couch and Magnus held onto his waist as Alec wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus smirks within the kiss and his tongue slides across Alec's bottom lip, asking for an entrance and Alec doesn't hesitate to let him in. Alec softly grinds his hips against Magnus's lap. Magnus moves his lips away from his mouth and kisses down Alec's jaw and to his neck and raking his hands down to his lower back to tug his shirt up. Alec leans back and lifts his arms up so it's easier to get his shirt off. Magnus tosses his shirt to the side, and takes off his own.

Magnus switches up the positions and lays Alec's down onto the cushions, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. Magnus looks down, Alec blushes and stares up at Magnus, he smiles wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You should start making things up to me more often." Magnus smirks and leans down, placing soft kisses on his boyfriend's neck. A small moan escapes from Alec's throat.

"I love you." Alec whispers into his ear.

"And I love you." Magnus smiles, kissing back up his neck and linking their lips together.


End file.
